


Home

by PlagueClover



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Discord - Freeform, Erotica, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, Post-Break Up, Self-Acceptance, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueClover/pseuds/PlagueClover
Summary: Lara is still reeling from her breakup when she gets a mysterious invite to a discord server. When she accepts, she's transported to a magical world of erotica and friendship.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Prose From the Abyss, The Abyss's Flash Fiction Compendium





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a homage I wrote for our discord server's 1 year anniversary. There's no actual smut involved, sorry!

  
  
  


She wasn’t unaccustomed to a broken heart. This had happened so many times with so many people, it felt like home. Yet, somehow, it always took her by surprise. 

Lara sniffled. She gazed down at the glowing display of her phone as a tear trickled down her cheek to the corner of her mouth. She could taste the salt. She could feel the cracks in her heart bleed at that name glowing across her screen. That name she desperately wanted to call, because every moment she hurt in the last two years, that was the name she called. That was her rock, and now, when she had driven her rock away... She had nobody else.

“Riley,” she whispered to herself. “God, Riley. I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Ding. 

Lara jumped a little. A little inkling of hope bloomed in her chest. Maybe it was them. Maybe it was Riley. A bubble flashed across the top of the screen that said, “You have been invited to The Erotica Abyss.”

Lara blinked. She glanced up at the park around her, then back down to the phone. It didn’t look like a text. The frame was different, and it didn’t pan away after a few seconds like her notifs usually did. 

She hesitated. Her finger hovered over the phone for just a second. Then she tapped it. 

The invitation filled the screen. A dark grey background with a sleek, sexy purple font, and Tentacles licking upwards from the tops of the letters. It was probably a weird advertisement, but her curiosity got the best of her, and when a purple button popped up with the word ‘Enter’ scrawled across, she hit it. 

At first nothing happened. The screen blinked dark. Maybe she hesitated too long. She was about to get it back on when she felt a humid breeze. 

No, not just humid, steamy. 

Lara looked up at the park. It was gone. The world around her faded to darkness. 

Panic crawled up her spine. She bolted up from her bench just in time for it to get swallowed by a void and for the grass at her feet to bleed to black. Within seconds, the darkness swallowed her up too. 

She couldn’t see her hand in front of her face. She tried desperately to turn on her phone, but her trembling fingers kept slipping on the steamy condensation. 

A spotlight blinked on Faint, purple light flooded over her. Just her. She could see nothing but darkness beyond. She turned in a slow circle, searching for something - anything.

A low, dry growl rippled through the dark. So deep, she could feel it in her bones. Her eyes grew wide. A chill raced up her spine, and every single tiny hair on her body stood on end. 

“Hello Lara,” came a deep, booming voice. 

Lara swallowed. Her eyes slowly rolled towards the sound, and in the darkness, she saw the wet glint of massive, dripping teeth. Every muscle in her body clenched. She wanted to run, but all she managed was a couple stiff steps backwards. 

The growling voice chuckled. Slow. Deep. Sent fresh waves of chills across her flesh. Then, as long, wet, glistening tentacles slid slowly out into the purple light, the voice asked, “What year were you born?”

A shiver rode Lara’s breath. “What? Who are you?”

“I am Dyno: Guardian of the Abyss.” A tentacle brushed gently up her leg. 

Lara twitched and gasped, but it was warm. It didn’t feel predatory, it felt welcoming. It didn’t make sense. It was instinctual. Like she’d felt that touch before. 

With a stifled breath, she eked out, “Nineteen-ninety-four.” 

“Very good,” Dyno purred. 

Another tentacle caressed her cheek, then they pulled away. 

The sound of metal grating followed. She felt a puff of hotter air, and then a crack of light appeared. It grew as a pair of double doors slid slowly open to reveal a park. A different kind of park. A black sky dotted with purple stars hung over a field of black grass and glowing turquoise flowers. 

The park was peppered with lanterns of all colours, and people of all shapes and sizes. A big group were lounging in a steaming spring, some splashing, some arguing about grilled cheese sandwiches, some just chatting calmly. 

No one was perfect. Some weren’t even happy, but there was so much love. So much beauty. 

The tentacles coiled slowly around Lara’s feet. She looked down at them in a daze, then up at the massive wolven beast with the spiked purple tentacles sprouted from its hulking back. It loomed over her and in a low, affectionate growl, it said, “Welcome home.” 

“Lara!” Someone called. Then others joined in. “Welcome, Lara!”

“Join us!” Another shouted! 

“Who ate my fucking pizza?!” Another screamed. 

“You use a knife and fork - you don’t deserve that pizza!” 

A hesitant grin tugged at Lara’s lips. She took a step towards the pool. 

Her phone buzzed. She glanced down at the glowing screen as a tentacle ran gently up her arm, and for a moment as she saw that name appear, her heart panged. 

Fifty six texts. From Riley. 

She tapped the last one. The date said “Four weeks ago.” And in the message, Riley’s pleading words, “It’s been a year since you disappeared from that park. I don’t know if you’re even getting these messages, but... I just had to try. Please, Lara. Come home. I forgive you - you don’t have to do this. Just please come back.” 

Lara stared at those words. Even as the tentacles brushed up through her hair. Even as the others bickered in the spring. Beneath the text, a red ‘Leave Server’ button beckoned to her, but... 

“No...” She swallowed her swelling emotion. She tossed her phone into the grass, and with a sad smile at Dyno, she murmured, “I’m home now.” Then she turned and leapt into the steaming water. 

The End

  
  
  



End file.
